


Clothes maketh the Bunny

by MirageSand



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 6





	Clothes maketh the Bunny

Akira snuck into the back of the casino, quietly moving into a nearby room to hide from the guards. He finally took a moment to pause and catch his breath. This place had quickly become the toughest palace he and his friends had faced yet... It didn't help that they had been split up so early. Now, with all the shadows and enemies swarming the place, he didn't have a chance to meet up with them. He was running low on energy, too, but he couldn't just leave yet without his friends. Right now he just had to bide his time.

The casino sure was weird... the guards were one thing, but then there were these waiters and waitresses, who seemed like they were shadows too. They didn't attack him or anything, though. They simply fulfilled their role of working for the casino. They were unlike anything Akira had ever seen before.

Akira glanced down, finally noticing the pink mask on the floor before him. Huh, he had never seen a mask like this before, the casino sure was full of surprises. He picked it up and looked it over. It couldn't hurt to try it on and see what it did. After all, he was desperate for answers right now, and he needed a way out.

With a smile, he put the mask on his face.

The mask awoke as it felt that someone had put it on. It didn't know anything about the person but it felt drawn to the powerful emotions that it could feel from Akira. The mask saw a lot of potential from him if it could just take control over him. Before it could start influencing him, it needed to change his form into something more pleasing. Akira didn't seem to fit around here in the casino.

The mask began to surge pink energy throughout Akira's body. It worked on molding him into the form of the many waitresses that inhabited the area.

Akira could feel the mask's energy start to flow through him. At first, he welcomed it... he was tired after all, and feeling the mask's power pouring into him felt rather good.

But then, Akira noticed something was rather off. He seemed to glow pink, and he looked over his body in confusion as it swirled and morph into something completely different. He tried to pull the mask off... but it merely responded be quickening the transformation, all the while remaining locked on his face.

His chest expanded as he grew an impressive bust, while his torso transformed as well, his hips expanding and his waist becoming tiny, and soon enough he was graced with a gorgeous hourglass figure. His legs became long and sexy, while his arms and hands became slender and dainty. His costume changed as well, turning into a skin-tight black suit with a pink corset framing his torso. His shoes became pretty red heels. Bunny ears popped from his head, as his jet black hair lightened into a wonderful blonde. His hair grew out and became shiny, voluminous, and poofy.

"What's going on-?" he started to say in a noticeably feminine voice, before the mask grew out into a shiny, silver visor that completely covered his face. With a final "pop", his manhood disappeared, leaving Akira fully a woman. All the while the mask's pink flowed through him, leaving him panicking as to what was happening to him. 

The mask was very pleased at the work that it had done. Now that his body was finished it was time to work on Akira's mind. The mask had to be careful to slowly push him in the right direction and fully mold him into the new him. It started by placing certain thoughts into his mind. First it sought to assauge his fear and worry. It kept saying that everything was normal and right.

Next it tried to focus his attention to the other waitresses. "Forget everything else and pay attention to what they do. Just act like them and everything will be fine" The mask wanted to be soothing and gentle but with a commanding edge. 

Akira stumbled over before regaining his composure. "This isn't right... I have to get this mask off..." he thought. He moved his hands to his face, but a thought cut him off: "No everything is perfectly right. I'm a gorgeous bunny girl now. This feels so much better."

The thought sounded like his own, yet he knew he couldn't have actually thought that! Yet it sounded so convincing. It felt so right, too. Ok, maybe this mask wasn't a threat. "That's right," he thought. "Now that I'm a gorgeous bunny girl, I can slip by undetected and try to find my friends. All I have to do is act just like the other bunny girls. I will be exactly like them." Akira decided, content.

He fluffed his hair and stepped out into the casino's main area. With a content smile under his blank mask, he picked up a tray with drinks on it and started to walk deeper into the main area. He then stumbled and almost spilled everything, not used to his new feminine body or walking in heels. "Oh no," he thought. "I might be caught if I go on like this."

The mask continued to try and manipulate Akira into accepting his fate. It was making a good start but had to make sure to keep up the pressure. It rewarded Akira with good feelings amd thoughts about how great it was to be a bunny girl. 

It noticed that Akira was a bit unsure about how to do things and sought to fix that. "Look very closely at how the other bunny girls walk. Take short steps one foot in front of the other." Most importantly it told him to be confident. The mask reminded him that he loved doing the best job he possibly could. "This should be natural to you, you have been a bunny girl as long as you can remember."

The mask's thoughts and commands continued to impress themselves onto Akira's mind, and the pink continued to flow through him, bringing overwhelmingly pleasurable feelings. Akira glanced around at the other girls and found it very easy to walk just like them. "I am a bunny girl, after all," he thought with a giggle. "Walking like one is perfectly natural for me." With one hand holding the tray confidently and another hand on his hip, he took short, graceful steps. "I'm a beautiful bunny girl. Bunny girls like me serve, obey, and most importantly, do what they're told."

"Ah, that feels so much better," he thought. He approached a two guests and gave them their drinks. A rush of pink shot through his increasingly weak-willed mind. "It feels so good to serve and obey," he thought. He glanced around at the other bunny girls, focusing on mirroring their feminine movements perfectly. Soon enough, he no longer paid any attention to the other girls, and he found himself naturally able to do everything a good bunny girl needed to do. Akira was perfectly indistinguishable from the other girls. He... or rather, she went into a blissful daze, happily serving guests and performing her other duties for what seemed like hours on end.

All the while, the same thoughts repeated in her head. "I'm a beautiful bunny girl. Bunny girls like me serve, obey, and most importantly, do what they're told. I'm a beautiful bunny girl. Bunny girls like me serve, obey, and most importantly, do what they're told. I'm a beautiful bunny girl..." This repeated on loop. 

Hours later, the loop was finally disrupted and she stumbled back. "I'm a beautiful bunny girl. I-... I, no, wait, this isn't right..." She finally snapped out of it after an undefined amount of time. Akira stumbled back, finding the will to once again question what was happening. Her hands moved to her mask, trying to desperately pull it off. "No... I have to find my friends... before it's... too... late..."

Seeing that Akira was beginning to resist, the mask decided to turn up the pressure. It flowed as much pink energy as it could throughout her to flood her mind with pleasure, obedience, and girly feelings. It relentlessly pushed from all sides to weaken Akira's mind and resistance and then crush it for good.

The mask continued the loop to try and reaffirm to Akira that she was a bunny girl. "I am a bunny girl. I love being a bunny girl. Being a bunny girl is perfect. Serving and obeying is everything. I don't want to be anything but a bunny girl who serves and obeys." The mask refused to tolerate even the slightest hint of resistance from Akira and was determined to wipe away every last scrap.

It soon realized that it was Akira's connection with her friends that gave her the will to resist. The mask sought to sever those bonds so that she would fully give in. It brought up the images of Akira's friends in her mind. "These are not my friends. My only friends are bunny girls. Only bunny girls can be my friends. These are customers to be served or future friends but are not currently my friends. I have no personal attachment to them." The thoughts were put on loop at full blast to reinforce the notion in Akira's head.

Akira stumbled over, falling to the ground. "Why... won't... this... mask... come off...!" The mask's intense girly feelings washed over him, sapping him of much of his remaining will power. "Resisting is too difficult... besides, I should put my energy toward doing what I do best... being a bunny girl! I love looking pretty and serving our customers and keeping them happy."

She stood up, but Akira broke through once again: "But my friends! I can't let them down." Akira looked around rapidly, trying to find them. Where were they? The crowds of people around him all looked the same... they were all just customers to her. Customers she had to serve. "I'm a pretty bunny girl. I love being a bunny girl." The thoughts began to loop...

"No!" He tried to conjure up his memories of his friends... but he couldn't remember. Not a single one. All he could remember was how to walk in heels and look sexy. "If they really were important, I would remember them, wouldn't I?" She mused for a moment. "Friends are nice and all, but not as nice as looking my best and serving our wonderful customers. I'm a gorgeous bunny girl. I love being a bunny girl. I'm a gorgeous bunny girl..."

Akira happily let the thoughts loop, repeatedly reminding her of her place in the world. The pink consumed the rest of her masculine existence, leaving only an obedient pretty bunny girl in its wake. She giggled softly and grabbed another tray of drinks. "I better get back to work!"


End file.
